Paper cut to the heart
by aleigh-cullen
Summary: This is about Bella reminiscing on the past and those awful days. She isn't hurting just thinking back to how it all was and the day that her world seemed to end. I do hope you take the time to read it, and review.


**I am actually quite proud of this story. I strangely didn't come up with what to write about then the title, which I love, this time it was the opposite. I was in Science and we were talking about that sometimes when you have a papercut when you go to sleep it is sometimes healed in the morning. Well me and my friend Jocelyn being as obsessed as we are turned and smiled to each other at the word as we do many times with any reference at all to Twilight well then we started talking about it and somehow I came up with 'a papercut to the heart' and she thought it sounded good and so did I. Then I had the brilliant idea to make a story out of it so here it is. I then proceeded to think of the story to write on the way home, see how much time I think of you all. I do hope you enjoy the story this is just a little taste of it for now I would greatly appreciate feedback to know wether or not to continue. Thank you!**

_Disclaimer-Sadly I do not own any of the charaters in the story below, I wish to so much I think I would even take Bella right now. The genious Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight._

* * *

That day brought love, gifts and family. That day brought the greatest tragedy of my life.

I can't come to regret that day though for I knew one day the fairy tale would end. I always knew deep down that I just didn't belong. He was to good for me, they all were and I was selfish to think I could spend forever with them. I am eternally grateful though not only to him but to all of them for gracing me with their presence. I will though forever look back on those days with such sadness knowing the pain I cause them in the end. The pain that I caused him.

The story that created my tragic life lasts less than a week. It began on my birthday; sadness had struck over me for finally being a year older than him, with me aging slowly while he was forever frozen at seventeen.

The day went normal for the morning.

Once I got to school and I saw my angel awaiting my arrival all dwelling thoughts vanished at the smirk on his face. Alice had reached me before I could reach him and told me happy birthday with enough joy to cover for both of us. I quickly dismissed the comment and told her to keep it quite so as not to alert anyone else to this horrific day. As I finally reached him and he took my hand I felt at home, I still couldn't believe that he wanted me. We both just stood there completely oblivious to the other people bustling around. Alice piped into our 'moment' to ask me when I was coming over and I stood there dumbfounded and finally responded with a simple I didn't know I was. Alice had a look on her face like I was completely clueless and with all truth at the moment I was. She then proceeded to tell me that I had to come over for my birthday, I sputtered some excuses quickly but she countered them just as fast. Edward intervened and told her that he would take me home then bring me back to the house tonight to celebrate. I sighed knowing there was no way I could get out of this.

We then headed toward class not wanting to be late; the day sped by with great speed to my dismay and all to soon it was time to return home.

Once there Edward and I laid down on the couch to watch 'Romeo and Juliet'. The movie was much more enjoyable this way, with his arms wrapped around me and sweet lines being whispered into my ear, reciting them more perfect than the actor could have ever dreamed or ever wished for.

Then the topic changed and took a turn for the worst, a topic that caused a stabbing feeling in my chest. It changed to him talking about the thought of suicide being so easily done for humans and not nearly as easy for his kind.

I sat there with my face shocked and my eyes scared, I'm sure. I finally managed to gasp out a why and the response was soft spoken and one that brought me back to a painful memory of the attack from James, that while racing to save me part of his mind was trying to find a way to kill himself if he didn't get to me in time.

I was shell shocked I couldn't believe what I had heard, Edward ceasing to exist even if I was not there was to unbearable and painful to even think about so I stopped and changed course to semi-yelling at him that he shouldn't even think of such a thing. He replied with there was no way he could live without me, and that what would I do if the tables were turned and I sat there completely speechless. Luckily the situation eased when he 'heard' my father on his way although I didn't like the fact that our position had to change.

We continued to act normal for Charlie's sake, I fed him then Edward asked for permission to take me to his house for my birthday and that Alice had planned something. I stood there hoping Charlie was big on being together on birthdays but to no avail he wasn't. He told me if something fun was going on at the Cullen's then I should go that he wouldn't be much entertainment tonight.

So with no other excuses I trudged off to Edward's car to head to the party.

Oh joy.

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed the short begining of my newest story. I would love to know your thoughts on it. Love it? Hate it? Continue or not to continue? The choice is yours.**


End file.
